Cataclysm
by Spirit De Mortis
Summary: WARNING INSIDE! PLEASE READ IT BEFORE YOU DECIDE ON EMBARKING. M/M M/F NON-CON, VIOLENCE, BLOOD, SOME SEVERE OOC'NESS (by way of possession), OC'S (not to out-do the main characters at all) and the like. You have been warned. do NOT read it if this is not your thing!
1. Discovery

**!WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING!  
**

**K****, first off, this is eventually going to lead to very violent, bloody and intensely sensitive situations. Non-con, for those who don't know what that means, it means non consenting. Meaning rape. This story is rated M for a reason. If you cannot handle the thought of rape (and the out of characterness it will bring for the one doing the raping) then turn away now! Violence, blood, hospitals, Tulpa, angst and all that crazy good stuff!**

**If you haven't turned away, then you are telling me you want to read it or are curious. Just letting you know, that if you happen to read it and you get to the few rape scenes that will eventually happen in this and you decided to flame me for it, then your comment will be deleted. Its as simple as that! I warned you not once, but twice! You can flame me by being a grammar Nazi and say you don't like the story, after all, putting it up is allowing for that sort of criticism... but if you go "Deckerd would never do that!" or "OMG! WTH is THIS! THIS IS WRONG!" then... you are an idiot for not reading the warning signs!  
**

**OC's yes this story has them... but they are not romantically tied to anyone and none of them know the Brave Police (this may change... My OC from a different drabble may make and appearance, I am not really sure yet, but she is not romantically tied to anyone either) so calm down! I don't like romantically tied OC characters (even though I occasionally do it... I am the ultimate hypocrite. )  
**

**Brief summary  
**

**10 years after the 48th episode takes place. Yuuta Tomonoga is 18 going on 19 and was offered higher positions in his job, but he declined so he can stay in the Decker room with the Brave Police. Yuuichirou Tomonoga and his wife Amami (Yuuta's parents) are called to South Korea where odd green fragments of rock were discovered washed up on a beach. Yuuichirou starts having some massive problems where the statue he is constructing seems to move. His idea of what the statue actually is uncertain, but he swears he starts to see things around him and he believes it so heartily his imagination becomes reality, thus... Tulpa Inti immerges. She possesses him and her spirit causes havoc on the ship she was on and its passengers, to which Yuuichirou was part of. All but he and Amami die from some off plague making everyone go crazy on the ship, including everyone of Yuuichirou's colleagues. He, unbeknownst to him, brings this Tulpa Inti back to Japan with him... where it wreaks its terrible havoc on the town of Nanamagari again.  
**

Prologue

Off the coast of South Korea, on the beach of Samcheok, a small Korean boy played in the lapping water, a small yellow plastic shovel splashed at the gently ebbing waves, possibly trying to grab the floating sand in the white spray even as it settled and pulled back and forth in the ebb and flow of the tide. His mother and father watched him some feet away, just soaking their feet in the water as he played.

The boy in his own world, babbling and singing as he splashed the already churned water with the flat side of the shovel caught a glimpse of something under the foaming water and sand. His young mind could not grasp what it may have been, all he knew was it was attracting his attention with how pretty it is. The barest trace of green against the usual murky brown stood out and the boy dropped the shovel into the water, which was then carried away as the tide drew in. But his focus was not on his wayward shovel anymore, it was on the green rock he pulled from the muddy water. He stood up, his dark eyes captivated by the thing.

"Dah…w'rock…" the boy said in his babyish lingo with an excited laugh that squinted his dark almond eyes and baring sparse little teeth just cutting his gums, clearly not understanding what he was holding.

"What is that, Chin Ho?" The boy's father called as he approached his son, who turned and held the chunk of green rock up to his father, who took it, finding it odd as it did not appear to be of any rock that boarders the beach. In fact, it didn't look like rock at all. There was a jagged side as if it was chipped off something bigger, like a statue. He turned it in his hand as his son pulled on his shorts to try to make his father give it back. His wife came over and looked at the stone in her husband's hand as he revealed the smooth side, some sort of etching was on the smooth side, as if it was written on.

"What is that?" She asked in her native language. He shrugged.

"I don't know. I haven't seen anything like this before." He thought it may have been junk, he was ready to toss it when his wife bent over and pulled a bigger piece out of the sand. The wet grayish brown gobs of sand and sea water, trails of seaweed coming up with it. She had knelt down to pick it up because it looked like a fragment of what her son found, though she had not expected it to be as big as it was, and to her horror, when she went to stand and bring the stone up with her, she pulled what looked to be a green arm made of rock. She dropped it with a shocked gasp and a splash of water that sprayed them all. Her husband quickly bent over to retrieve the rock arm and look at it. The mother had her seaweed hand up near her face, still in shock at what she was looking at.

"That is an arm! What would that be doing here? It doesn't look like anything that comes from here!" She said, quickly scooping her son up into her arms and stepping away from it. The husband continued to examine it, intensely curious about its origins.

"I think the only way we will answer this question is if we get some sort of experts down here to look at it. Maybe we have discovered something… perhaps it will make us rich!" He said with a smile, although it was a sarcastic one. It was highly unlikely that something he finds, or his son would get him rich, he just didn't have that sort of luck. And the people who come down to sift for more of these fragments will just make excuses as to why its worthless and to send him on his way, and then he finds the objects in a museum and he got no money for it. He snorted and was ready to throw both pieces back into the water when something caught his eyes. A larger green rock was jutting out of the tide water a few feet away. He wasn't sure if it was something to do with these items in his hands, but maybe… maybe he can claim a bit of money, especially if this artifact is old… very old.

He was no archeologist, but he can tell when something is old, and this stone looked old to him! He placed the two fragments away from the lapping water and waded out to the hunk of it protruding from the water and dipped his hands in, feeling around the sides of the piece, noticing its distinctive shape. He peered down harder and noticed a glint of something shiny. It looked like gold. Immediately he was shouting to his wife to get a museum on the phone… someone who could come and tell him what they found and how much he could get for it. The husband licked his lips as he looked down at the upper torso and head of some odd looking being as he lifted it partially from the water. It was too heavy to pick up on his own, but the head did not look human and there was something distinctly feminine about it. His wife made calls as he made sure the piece wasn't washed back out to sea… he didn't want to lose this opportunity in case something could be gained from it.

*/*/*

"Look at this thing! I have never seen anything like it!" Violet said as she laid fragments of the green stone statue out on a tarp that stretched at least five feet in length. A slight breeze rustled the corners of the tarp as she and her colleagues stood around the artifact, pondering it curiously.

"What do you guess it is? Ancient Indonesian? Maybe it's Aztec or Sumerian. It's not Asian. Ancient Asian architecture or masonry has a distinct look to it that does not show itself in these fragments." Syuhaida said, adjusting the scarf around her head, the heat was intolerable, but she disregarded it in light of the piece before them. Violet shrugged.

"It could be. I would wonder how long it would take, given time, for a piece of Aztec stonemasonry to get all the way here… somehow I don't think it would, so that rules Aztec's out possibly. Indonesian or Sumerian… all options are open, or most of them." She said, speaking to her friend but more as if she was talking in a mutter to the universe. There were several people coming over to the area and Violet and Syuhaida turned their heads, their eyes squinting in the sunlight blazing down on their faces as their other friends came over with another piece of the statue.

"Machu Picchu is located in the Cusco Region of Peru, South America. They have several stone replica's of deities they worshiped long ago. Probably still do till this day. However, until carbon dating can be done on the artifact, we won't know how old it is." Said one of the men that approached. An average height Japanese man with dark skin and dark hair streaked a little with silver strands that glinted in the light, the woman behind him, his wife, looked as she did ten years ago when they met.

"Yuuichirou-san… Amami-san." Violet said politely as she walked forward and hugged Amami and Syuhaida nodded her head toward Yuuichirou's and then the pleasantries were flipped. Violet's hand grabbed Yuuichirou's and Syuhaida hugged Amami. After the small talk finished Violet led the two over to the tarp and the artifacts her and Syuhaida's diggers had pulled out of the water. The hot windy air blowing Violet's flaming red hair in her face and Syuhaida had to place her hand on her scarf to keep it from flying off.

"Ah… yes." Yuuichirou said as he squatted nearest the larger fragment of stonemasonry, his weathered hands smoothed over the surface.

"You know or guess something about this artifact then?" Syuhaida asked as she turned her dark eyes from the back of Yuuichirou's head to Violet's. The kneeling man was muttering to himself as he gently moved the stone from side to side, observing the structure and the glyphs that were dull and barely noticeable to the untrained eye. He had many years of experience on his two newer colleagues so he was able to see them and knew what he was looking at right away.

"This is South American. Although…how it got here is another story. It must have traveled for x amount of years to get here on the shores of South Korea. Unless it was transported around here and there really is no way to judge how long it has been on this side without knowing how long it had been in the water first. We got some work ahead of us." Yuuichirou stood and looked at his wife. "Can you get the movers to take these fragments into our trailer?" He asked and she nodded. Yuuichirou turned to the two women first on the scene.

"I will ask for your help too in examining the pieces if you have the time." He asked. They both nodded, extremely interested in the piece to turn down the offer.

"What are you thinking?" Syuhaida asked as she looked critically at the older Japanese man. He was looking down at the fragments of the statue; an odd yet elated and serene expression played his face.

"I think this is a god artifact that is supposed to have magical powers. If this is what I think it is… we need to remove it from where it can do damage, but in order for me to determine my hunches validity… I need to be in an enclosed space. This may not be what everyone else would think it is." Yuuichirou said gravely as a wave crashed into the sandy shore.


	2. Obsession

**Sorry for how short this one is... I don't like to make the chapters so short but adding the next part would make it really long and probably put people off from reading it. extension of the prologue. **

**I am not an archaeologist, I am not an expert on how they do things and how they do carbon dating or typology... nor am I an expert on Tulpa's. I know enough to be able to work with it, but a lot is guess-work. Sorry for inaccuracies. Also, I am not an aficionado on Japanese culture. I am an American trying to write Japanese cultured people... so forgive the inaccuracies there too!  
**

Under the light of the trailer in which Yuuichirou and his wife worked, Yuuichirou stood before the stainless steel table with the various bits of the artifact removed in fragments off the coast of South Korea. He moved around the table, latex gloves firmly in place as he turned the pieces over carefully… noting that each piece of this body fit together. Like a puzzle, but it was obvious this statue had some sort of blunt force trauma to it to make it shatter like this. It is likely that it fell a great distance or it was hit with something very heavy. Water erosion would not cause this sort of fragmented damage.

Slowly, after much pacing, much brow rubbing and lip biting, Yuuichirou was starting to connect the pieces as if it were really a puzzle to be reassembled. A time consuming and very frustrating bit of magical history that one of sound mind could quickly become insane with the infuriating network of possibilities this thing could be. Things he has seen in the past… cultural icons, gods, demigods, demons, sprites… this thing resembled so many of them it was absolutely possible that this thing… this creature he took to be female by the shape of the body as he placed pieces together one by one, were running through his head, it could be a contrivance of someone's imagination. Like a Tulpa, a being in which the creator wanted to take the most powerful aspects of every other potent deity and mix it into one. _But that is impossible_, Yuuichirou thought. There is no such thing as a real Tulpa. In any case, tulpa's are a myth, nor are they supposed to be solid enough to be destroyed. Although, he admitted he was not an aficionado on Tibetan magic. So to say a tulpa could not actually take physical form is only off the idea that they are supposed to be a figment of the imagination. This, what he has in his hands right now is not a figment in the least, the solid green rock was unyielding and oddly beautiful to look at.

Amami was in the corner, glasses perched on the tip of her nose as she scrolled through mythological creatures that resembled even something close to this statue that her husband pieced together slowly. During the course of the next few weeks, small fragments and pieces came in to the trailer after being found in the shore after hours and hours of scouring the length of the beach and endless bottom dives that yielded few pieces and far between. They had been on this dig site... well it really wasn't so much a dig as it was a sifting of the South Korean shore line, for a while and Amami had noticed the longer they stayed here, her husband looked more ragged and weary with each passing day. He was barely sleeping, he seemed to be jumping at everything. She never knew him to be the type to jump at shadows or become paranoid to the point of being near her when they do sleep together and jumping up suddenly because he was sure he saw something walking around the outside of the trailer or the tent they were in.

Amami knew her husband, when confronted with a find as unusual as this to have the lively energy of a ten year old boy...giddy, happy, always with his face to the wind, taking in everything. They aren't old by any stretch of the imagination, but for some reason this particular dig is weighing on her husband like a thick heavy blanket and it was showing how it was bogging him down. He was scruffy, dark circles of tiredness, fear and intense concentration. The line between his eyebrows so darkly etched there that it actually looked like someone had taken a chisel to the bridge of his nose. He wasn't Yuuichirou and she could see that. All of them could. Time and time again, she would be in bed without him because he was with that damned statue... talking to it... as if it would answer. Amami even suggest one time that they let someone else direct the dig but he refused it completely, saying he was fine. So Amami was forced to watch her husband and keeping her fears to herself. Just dreading the day that it would end in some awful tragedy that would leave her widowed or with a husband in a straight jacket.

It scared her to watch him. Sometimes he seemed manic, staying awake for days on end, with little food and only drank when a cup or bottle of fluid was thrust in his face. Moments like this would yield sudden lucidity in him and he would be almost normal, if just a very tired man after a very long day of non stop hard work. Their colleague and friends Violet and Syuhaida had offered to come and assist, as Yuuichirou had offered, but in ten weeks, he consistently rebuffed their requests, saying _'something wasn't right about the atmosphere in this place and wasn't going to let anyone else tamper with the statue until he has had time to decide if it is safe."_

Yuuichirou also suggested to her that she leave for home, in case she too fell pray to whatever it was that he was experiencing. At times he seemed to know there was something wrong but wouldn't know what it was and it was frustrating him... like a person suffering from Dementia, they know there is something wrong but cannot understand why their brains won't run at the right capacity they were accustomed too. He even questioned his ability to continue with the project, but never took it to heart. He said it and then promptly went back to his work. Amami cried on several occasions, wishing she could do something for her husband. She loved him deeply and was afraid for him, even madness evoked the desire to destroy the statue that slowly came together piece by piece, but she feared in her heart of hearts that is she did that... it would kill him. She would not leave him. She would stand by him, come what may. She could not go home to her children now and leave him to his own vice with this... THING... she wanted to be here when he came out of it, or succumbed to it. He was going to need her in the end, she felt.

*/*/*

One night, week ten of their stay in Korea, Yuuichirou was at the computer his wife usually occupied. He was going through the compiled data she had acquired over this time and making addendum's of his own findings, while Amami slept in the small room off the main part of the trailer. Yuuichirou took his glasses off and rubbed at his eyes tiredly as he looked to the right of the computer, he was tired, but he felt pretty good for a change. He hadn't seen that thing that seemed to always look just out of sight... in the shadows. And now he knows, and perhaps this is why he feels better about everything, that others had seen it too. A Yu Ryeong, or ghost. Yuuichirou would think it absolute nonsense if he hadn't seen it himself. He wondered if Amami has seen it too, she never told him so. As a matter of fact, all appearance has lead him to think she may be avoiding him. Probably doesn't want to be talked into leaving again. They had never done a dig separated since they got married. She doesn't want to leave him now.

He turned his eyes on the wall to his right there was a collage of pictures of his daughters and son, his grandchildren in newer and glossier pictures than his daughters and son, shining in the lights overhead. He missed them so much and he couldn't wait to go home. Having nothing much more to think of than the statue he was working on, and the weird way his wife seemed to be avoiding him, he wanted to hold his grandchildren. Azuki has had twin boys and Kurumi is now pregnant with her first. All he has to do is wait on Yuuta to give him a grandchild too. He gazed at them fondly and touched the pictures with the fingertips he kissed and wished the time would go by faster. Yuuta is an eighteen year old Police Chief Superintendent, a rank he achieved over a ten year haul in the police department, just under Keishi-sokan Saejima, now 55 years old and Keishi-kan Azuma who is now 48. But he prefers to stay in the Decker room with his friends.

It was the thoughts of his family and the wonderful moment when they will see each other again that kept Yuuichirou from lapsing into a severe depression. His wife, coupled with his work kept his mind too busy other than that, to allow for depression or anxiety for so long before he wanted to take his wife by the wrist and run on water to go home to his kids. But it was never in vain. He and Amami had endlessly provided for them, and all things considered, his children never blamed them for anything, not least for hardly ever being there. This made Yuuichirou and Amami always work harder and more diligently to make their children proud of them and make the once in a while homecomings all the more worthwhile.

He'd been working fruitlessly for over a month. The only thing he had been able to do was put the statue together almost completely. There were pieces missing of it, but in the next couple of days, if the divers have not found the remaining pieces while he is here, he will leave the responsibility of looking for the rest to his understudies and friends to continue until he comes back. He turned his wrist after a drawn out yawn and looked at his watch, raising from his chair and looked at the time. By his inner clock, 7:35pm is early, but he had not been sleeping well lately because of this case. He rarely goes this long without coming up with a somewhat legitimate answer for something he has dug up or was handed. Truth is, this artifact was confusing him and truthfully… it scared him a bit. He let his eyes be drawn to the body on the table he managed to piece together and shuddered. It looked more like a mummified body... that was once alive than rock.

A while back, he was handed something from a bunch of natives and he brought it home with him that almost ended in catastrophe in Japan and a demolition party of his house. Ever since then he had been paranoid about what he would bring home with him should he stumble across something else that could nearly destroy the city and his family. If his thoughts of before were anything accurate, the stone was not indigenous to South Korea… the stone seemed to be carved Green Gaspeite native to the Aboriginal's in Australia.

He walked over, putting his knuckles on the side of the table, looking down at the head. The design did not seem to be Machu Picchu as he initially thought since Green Gaspeite wasn't naturally found in Peru unless brought there by outsiders. He won't know how old this rock is and exactly what it was used for until he gets the results back from his men and women working on the typology of a sample of the stone scraped from the inside. A mere crust of it. The longer he looked at it, the more he was certain it was an Aboriginal sculpture. However, why would it be in the water like that and in such poor condition? And in all honesty, Yuuichirou felt a sort of… electrical current coming off it. Green Gaspeite doesn't conduct electricity.

He felt the electrical charge on it getting stronger as he pieced it together. Something screamed at him from experience, to chuck the thing away and bury it. But his curiosity got the better of him the more he pieced her together. The ruby like eyes set into an angular mouth and noseless face. The lurid sort of smiling fissure for a mouth he was sure wasn't made on purpose. He had pushed it gingerly into place and the pieces fit snuggly. His eyes flitted up to the large angular red eyes set low in the facial structure and felt an odd chill. He shivered as a bead of sweat slid down his temple. The eyes were almost alien… alive and peering, like they were boring into him like a drill, burrowing into his soul. It was unnerving because regular ordinary artifacts from the past have energy but this… this thing had more than just the juxtaposition of past times and travel through subsequent lifetimes and the energy they possessed and left on the surface. It's like it had its own energy departed from the past. Like it was alive and was aware of him standing there looking at her. He had definitely seen something like her before… he just couldn't point out where. But the when and how was lost on him the longer he worked on her, the more his mind would conjure the vision of a bigger version of this entity… walking about… destroying, what sort of fear did this thing evoke when it was resurrected for all to see?

Yuuichirou lifted his gaze up and started to close his eyes to gather himself, blowing air out from between his pursed lips. How long had he just been looking down at the stature simply pondering it? His neck was killing him and his knuckles were stinging and stiff from leaning on them. He brought his hand up to look at his watch when he seen something move in his peripheral vision. His head whipped around suddenly, all aches, tiredness and confusion gone. He looked around the darker corners of the trailer where the lights cast shadows behind outcropping tables or desks and feared the spaces there.

"Who's there? I saw you!" Yuuichirou said. His voice was hoarse from lack of use and extreme thirst. He wasn't even fully aware of how thirsty he was until now, when his nervousness forced him to swallow his fear and his throat stuck together, making him gag. He was certain he seen a small blackish shape...with almond shaped red eyes. Was that the Yu Ryeong? Again, something moved just out of sight to his left, out of the corner of his eye, it seemed to move faster than his eyes turned to look in that direction. Hot fear bubbled in his empty stomach.

"I... I won't harm you... if you need help, I can help you." Yuuichirou didn't know why he was offering, perhaps it wasn't trying to hurt him, whatever it was. After all... even if it is a ghost... spirits really can't hurt you, only the living. He became suddenly aware that his legs were shaking, his heart was hammering in his chest and he was sweating. A thrill of fear peeking his spine, striking at it like a match to some rough surface. He stood there for an indeterminate amount of time. Waiting for the thing in the trailer to make is presence known to him. But it never showed. He suddenly wondered if he was manic... like his wife may have suggested with her eyes. His eyes looked down at the stationary statue before him.

The more he worked on her… the more he wanted to finish. The more he was enticed too… get her put back whole so he can examine her the way she is supposed to be. Almost like something was making him do it against his will. He was wondering now if the thing that is in here, that has been terrorizing him, is the spirit of this statue. He wasn't one to usually keep looking over his shoulder too or become antsy when working with old rock… but this didn't seem to be normal rock and he always had this feeling something was standing just out of sight… watching him. It was probably waiting for him to finish it. What would happen if he did finish it? Would that be a good thing or a bad thing? On numerous occasions he would jump up from his bed, nearly knocking Amami out in his haste to get the person standing outside his trailer or tent. Ever since he started seeing the phantom being walking around, he had trouble sleeping. Normally he never had trouble sleeping, he could sleep in a raging war in the middle of a battle field. But more often than not he was forced out of bed only after a mere few hours and he would return to her side hours before anyone rose, and well after they went to bed if just to rid himself of the notion of some creature or spirit watching him… especially if it had to do with reconstructing this piece. This just proved he wasn't as insane has he thought he may have been. He seen it again and others had seen it too. Something enticed him to keep working and he could even tell it was concerning Amami. Her last comment to him before she went to bed the other night fell on his ears but he was powerless to respond.

_"You spend more time with her than you do me." _Yuuichirou hung his head and blew out heavily. He knew he was, but it wasn't like he could help it. He looked toward the door where his wife laid sleeping, or else awake, waiting and silently wishing he would come to bed. He stood up straight, for the moment forgetting the elusive spirit roaming in his midst and started to remove his well worn and faded brown jacket when something suddenly hit him.

He looked down at the statue, his mouth partially open. He has seen this or something like it before! He pulled his jacket back on and scrambled to the computer and started writing to the curator go between, one of his affiliates of the Yokohama History Museum to ask for the files of the artifacts in display at all museums ten years ago. All he had to do now is wait for her to respond. He was smiling now. He looked up at the picture of his extending family and smiled wider. He was excited because he now knew he was on the right track. He looked back at the table from the chair in front of the computer and chuckled.

"_You,_ milady, are no longer such an enigma. Once I get a name to you, I can deem you solved. Like all my other past artifacts. You have not broken me. Now… I go to sleep." He said and rose from the seat, bowing to her as if in respect to the inanimate object or more a mockery to it because it had been a problem for a while. But hopefully with the information he is anticipating from his colleague, it won't be much longer. For now, with this meager sensation of accomplishment, Yuuichirou slipped his jacket off for a second time and draped it over the back of the chair. He was going to bed, now suddenly realizing just how desperately tired he is. He can wait a little while longer without worrying.


	3. Pier

**Brief Summary**

**Yuuta and the Brave Police are experiencing a lapse in action on a hot Friday in the middle of summer. When Saejima and Azuma approach them with a case. It wasn't much of anything but investigative foot work, but... Yuuta's parents were involved and it sparked interest.  
**

It was finally Friday. The work day was coming to a much desired close and Yuuta Tomonoga was getting antsy. He wanted to get the hell out of work, go home and rest. It's been so damned hot lately, the office was stuffy and sweat was gluing his shirt and slacks to his slender but well shaped frame. Yuuta hooked a finger into the collar of his common white dress shirt, his jacket had been removed long before and his tie pulled loose to allow some imaginary air to get down and cool the clammy skin under it. It was horrible being a flesh being who can feel the heat and humidity… all of weathers harshness. However, today was so damned hot and uncomfortable that the other inhabitants of the Decker room was feeling it too.

"Why is it so hoooot!?" Drill Boy moaned loudly and unnecessarily. "My wires are melting together! You would think that this room would be a little cooler since its wide open!" The driller moodily rolled his pen back and forth over his desk. The only one who had the gumption to really say anything to Drill Boy's complaint was Dumpson. He lifted his head off the dark metal knuckles of his right hand and looked at the younger build team member with a sour expression.

'Quit your whining!" Then returned his head to the placement of his knuckles as he idly looked at paperwork that had no need to be looked at again and again, but he was only doing it to have something to do. It's been very quiet lately in the crime rate front and all of them have been doing more paper pushing than any real baddy fighting and the boredom was starting to show. Duke seemed to find something to do all the time and McCrane was always doing something. Power Joe just sat there and twirled his night stick around, whistling or picking on Drill Boy. Gunmax would just sit there with this arms folded across his chest, his head down and his legs crossed or fiddle with something on his desk. Shadowmaru was watching his screen, presumably watching a show, Yuuta couldn't hear it. Deckerd, also done his work was reading, like he always did when all work was done and all chores tended too. Deckerd cleaned the Decker room himself when the rest went on patrol earlier, so it left nothing for everyone else to do. Yuuta could still the soft smell of cleanser clinging to the sticky air.

Yuuta had finished his work too, most of the paper work was normal shift stuff, nothing he couldn't do in his sleep and he didn't break a sweat getting it done. Lets face it, if he had to sweat to get the work done, he would not be done now except by way of laying on the floor if he thought it would cool him off any. Yuuta wished something would happen to get his mind off the heat. When things stayed busy he didn't need to think of anything other than the task at hand so he could justifiably ignore the sweat rolling down his back and cheeks.

That or someone would get a big air conditioner in here! Why can't they at least get a water cooler in here? A half melted ice tray? Jeez… Yuuta picked up a stray paper and started waving it before his face.

"It's hot because there are so many bodies in here." Yuuta said, "So many bodies in one place throwing off heat trapped in a metal room. It's going to feel like an oven in here." a little late to answer Drill Boy's question but no one brought to Yuuta's attention that he was a few minutes late in responding. Deckerd lifted his optics from the book he was reading, one Yuuta knew he has read a dozen times and couldn't figure out why he was reading it again, and looked at the human.

"Yuuta, why don't you get a drink, you look flush." He said. Ever polite and caring of the human, he worried about his condition all the time. Seeing the reddish complexion where it should have been a gentle brownish..Almost a caramel softness… was cheeks rosy and wet, the sweat on the boy's temples plastering the messy black hair to his face. Yuuta's bluish gray eyes sought out Deckerd's amber lenses with little to no effort.

"If I wasn't too hot to move…' Yuuta said, lying down on the desk. His knuckles hanging to the floor and his cheek stuck to the now damp paper under his face. The door behind Yuuta opened and he lifted his head from the desk hurriedly, pulling the paper that stuck to his skin away frantically as Commissioner Saejima walked into the office followed by Vice Commissioner Azuma. Saejima looked like he was wilting; his usually flamboyant spring of silvery black hair ever so jauntily curled on one side looked like an over watered plant. His jacket was removed and he too had large patches of sweat in various parts of his white collared shirt. But if Saejima looked hot, it was nothing next to Azuma… who still had his jacket on, his face was flush, very apparently wet, his glasses slipping down his sweaty nose every few moments where he would be forced to push it up and a grimace of discomfort set firmly on his strong features. Yuuta knew better than to inquire why Azuma never took off the jacket at least. Azuma had too; whether by his own necessity or just plainly his wish to appear proper would never appear undone even if it meant melting into a puddle of sweat.

"Everyone look a little livelier." Yuuta said, forcing strength in his voice that only extreme heat or tiredness could leach out of him. All the metal strutted backs lifted a little straighter and they faced Saejima and Azuma as they approached the desk. Saejima would not usually call such attention to order, even though he was higher in rank that Azuma, his personality when it came to Yuuta and the Brave Police was a little more relaxed, employing a comfort zone rather than superiority over them to gain their respect and compliance. However Azuma, though changed about them since he first met them ten years ago, still commands a certain level of propriety and expected it even though he was nowhere near the shallow disciplinarian he used to be when Yuuta was a kid.

Yuuta and Deckerd had discussed it in length and neither one of them could really guess if Azuma had a change of heart because he actually liked them now or realized where Yuuta was an adult and a damned good cop that not only did his job well and represented the Japanese Law Enforcement with high regard, he also brought attention and a considerable amount of support to them as well, Azuma may just have eased his icy grip in favor of global attention. The Brave Police have since expanded to other countries including America, China, Africa, Australia and the universal popularity that Japan's Brave Police were the first always put them in the spotlight. So whatever reason Azuma was more lenient with them, it worked out for everyone in the end.

"It looks like you can use a job." Saejima said seriously. Saejima laid a file in front of Yuuta and the latter opened it. Before him were written reports from something strange found in South Korea that caused some disturbances and several people were killed in the transport of an item back to Japan and the rest of the passenger and crew on the ship claimed ignorance to the reasons why these other passengers and crew men were dead. Of course, rumor of evil spirits popped up after the unexplained deaths and discord erupted among the rest of the commuters on the ship.

"What the hell happened to them?" Yuuta asked, seeing various wound patterns on one the deceased victims that would indicate self infliction. The other burned to a crisp, all features of identification apparently lost. One younger woman was wet and blue... it appeared she drown. Other people were dead with arrows through their heads or chests. One guy's head was nearly severed completely from his body in a brutal and gruesome slash under his flabby chin. A suppurating double bloody smile of dead carcass. It was rather creepy. Yuuta took the disc with the information stored on it from the file and slipped it into the computer, bringing the gathered factors on screen for the Brave Police to see it and observe the case details, including statements by witnesses and crime scene photos.

"I don't seem to be getting any straight answers from anyone on the ship or the company of the ship. They were in South Korea and transportation of some artifact was the reason they were there. Everything seemed to be going smoothly until they were more than halfway home and that is when things started going wrong. However, we have run into a bit of a problem here." Saejima said gravely. Yuuta turned his head and looked at him inquiringly. Azuma stepped forward and slid another less cramped file in front of Yuuta and with a straight face, looked at the young man and said,

"Your father was on that ship." Yuuta's head popped up, and even though it was less noticeable, Deckerd's head perked too, concern for Yuuta's situation. Yuuta could see this particular file was a witness statement, purposely kept out of the rest it seems just so they can break it to him easier. Yuuta's face shifted from apprehension to concern and fear to wonder at why his father was on a ship bound for Japan from South Korea when he was, from the last letter sent, in Africa.

"My… my dad?" Yuuta sounded very young when his voice broke through the haze of fear his body experienced when learning this new information. "What about my mother? Are they hurt?"

"Your mother's name wasn't on the ships manifest. Your father and some of his other colleagues were on the ship while transporting the artifact they were excavating in South Korea. Apparently the deceased were listed as your father's colleagues. One… 34 year old American Caucasian woman brought a bowie knife to the back of her arms to slice off excess flesh there and then tried to cut out excess flesh from her abdomen before your father and several other crew members subdued her. She died hours later from shock and blood loss. For some unknown reason, the ship could not establish contact with anyone. The American woman was the first victim, the second victim was an African man, age 42, with a known history of mental illness and a, what was until two nights ago maintained by therapy and medication, a tendency toward pyromania, he set fire to himself and his bunker. They were able to douse the fire but the man died of his injuries almost right away." Azuma said but Yuuta cut him off.

"What about my father?! Is he okay?" Yuuta asked with an understandable air of fear and anticipation pinching his voice. He felt bad for he purple drowned woman... Deckerd, who was silent, listening to the exchange, wanted to reach over and comfort Yuuta, but because of the job and present company, he had to keep to himself the wish to hold Yuuta and make him feel better to himself.

"He and the rest of the ships occupants that were not injured or killed are detained right at the moment for questioning while the ship is being searched. It didn't appear he was hurt in any manner and your mother, who was on a plane at the time of the incident, has rejoined your father in Tokyo. Aside from apparent shock and lack of a proper meal and sleep, your father looked okay. A little dazed, I am sure, after seeing the death of one of his colleagues, but I am sure he is fine himself." Saejima said, putting a consoling and reassuring hand on Yuuta's shoulder.

"Is there any clear suspect in this incident?" Duke asked as he rifled through the files himself.

"There is no suspect. The victims seemed to do these things of their own accord so blame can't be placed or any modus operandi pointed out. We can test the water or food for toxins, but if it was something chemical and airborne that caused the incident, it will be even harder to isolate. We can issue blood tests of everyone on the ship to see if it was a toxin ingested." Saejima answered the British Knight Detective. It was a strange case and not one usually handled by the police department. However, since no one seems to know what is actually going on, all hands were being called forth so all bases were covered. Saejima looked at Yuuta and nodded his head.

"I want you to assemble a team. I want you to go to the ship, look around. There isn't much you can really do… but…' Saejima adjusted his tie, 'We need to be doing something, even if it means poking around when we know there is nothing to be done. A small group is well enough, so no need to get outstanding about it." There was no point. The murderer of the people with the arrows in their bodies and the man with the cut throat was the drown woman, they can't arrest a dead person and the other deaths were suicide.

"Is there any info on the item the ship was carrying?" McCrane asked. Having bad feelings about any foreign item brought here to Japan after the last artifact found nearly destroyed his mind and Japan. It was therefore understandable why he was highly suspicious of anything like this.

"The item transferred was encased in a crate. They scanned it and all it appeared to be was an assortment of unusual stone and innocuous metals. It gave off no readings of radiation or electrical pulses that indicated any life force or anything dangerous. I can honestly say, McCrane, that I don't think this is that Inti statue. The Inti statue was destroyed and the box was too small to carry it even if it was in pieces." Saejima said, understanding the crane formers situation. There was a sound from near McCrane and eyes and optics alike swiveled to Drill Boy. It was obvious by the look on the young build members' face; the notion of the evil spirit's return haunted him as much as McCrane. Although everyone knew it did far worse damage to the crane former than it did to the driller… it wasn't much physical as it was mental… McCrane dreaded thinking about it.

"Can you imagine that thing coming back? It was like… I had no control over myself and I couldn't understand what I was doing until after I had done it and I was no longer under her spell. I felt violated." Drill Boy said with a closed shiver despite the warmness of the office, wrapping his arms around himself as if to protect himself from whatever harm could come from the mere thought of it. McCrane knew that Drill Boy's source of fear was due to embarrassment for the way he acted under Inti's spell. He had to fight for respect just because he is the most kid like of them all and to have that moment when he was so unhinged and no control over his passion for soccer was thoroughly awkward even though he could not help it and it was a great source of teasing material for Power Joe. McCrane's mind went into more serious avenues that could have killed many and hurt someone he cared for very much.

"Inti is at the bottom of Tokyo Bay… there is no way she could possibly come back. It's probably some methamphetamine dispersed in the food or water supply that drove those victims to commit acts of violence toward themselves. Or it could have been a virus, we can't rule out the possibility that it was a natural occurrence that was not brought on spiritually or by anyone willingly on the ship." McCrane hoped he was right in his assumption. After all, he said it himself, Inti is at the bottom of Tokyo Bay, tied could have washed her elsewhere, but all the way to South Korea? Would it take the tide and the natural shifting of the ocean ten years to move the statue from its place, even if it would bring it in that direction?

"That doesn't make sense." Gunmax said his circular head down to look at his own personal screen. He understood perhaps McCrane was looking to validate maybe his own unease about what could have possibly been one of his worst personal experiences of his existence, but "…if it was tainted food or water, why was it only a few people affected enough to kill? The others experienced strange behavior but none of the others were driven to suicide and murder. I wonder if this was a contrivance of someone's sick fantasy to watch chaos ensue. Like you said… we can't rule out anything, and unless we get more answers we are about as dead in the water as that ship was when the shit hit the fan." Everyone was far too used to Gunmax's language to really react to it, but he was stating the obvious and when they go there that will be when they go.

Yuuta stood and when he did he realized how sweaty he really was. He could feel moisture sliding down his legs and spine and he grimaced at the sensation. He was about to accrue a couple of the Brave Police to assist him to the pier where the ship was docked, his eyes, as customary to his usual manner fell on Deckerd first. Their sights locked and Deckerd understood Yuuta wanted him to accompany him. Deckerd didn't even really need Yuuta to point him out. The Brave Detective would have instinctually insisted he go. There was something strange about the situation that he felt very uncomfortable about. He couldn't explain in words what he felt, but it was a bad feeling like there was something more happening and everyone was missing it. He smiled despite his apprehension of the case and nodded to Yuuta.

"I will take Deckerd, Gunmax and Shadowmaru. The rest commence duties as usual and keep communications open in case we need to call you and vice versa. This isn't an engage mission, this is information seeking, but none the less, be on guard." Yuuta said, speaking to his assembled team as they approached the desk.

"Ryoukai!" The gathered Brave Police said and saluted Yuuta, Saejima and Azuma, promptly turning to leave through their own access door. Before Yuuta turned to leave, he looked at Saejima.

"Sir, can I see my parents while I am out there?"

"Of course. They are still at the pier. The Tokyo police have them there for questioning. They anticipated your arrival so your parents stayed there." Saejima said but Azuma cut across him, firmly speaking as he always did, with the properness his position demanded.

"But remember you are still on the clock and you have a job to do so don't get too distracted by your parents. You will have plenty of time to catch up when your work shift is over." Saejima rolled his eyes so Azuma couldn't see him. Yuuta wasn't remotely insulted or upset by Azuma's warning he was right after all… he was on the job. But wanted to laugh because Saejima was so much more laid would have told him he could take his time. Azuma started to walk away, trying to act like he wasn't extremely uncomfortable and like Yuuta knew he would, Saejima leaned forward a little and had a mock grave expression on his face.

"If you take too long because you are concerned over your parents well being I will have to fire you." Saejima stood up, with fake imperiousness, looking down his nose at the young man and pointedly ruffled his mustache by screwing up his lips. "I simply refuse to let you fuss over your parents…" he said and turned his head away pointedly but looked back conspiratorially. Yuuta smiled.

"Thank you, Sir." Knowing Saejima was making fun of Azuma's strictness and in fact giving him permission to be with his parents a while. Yuuta picked up his jacket to bring it with him. More to carry his badge, but had no intention of putting it on, at least not until he got to the pier. It really was too damned hot for this.


End file.
